Joker's Daughter (Titans)
The Jokers Daughter is the main villain of Season 3 of Titans, Not much is known of her past, except that she originally was A female version of The Red Hood who fell into a more concentrated version of the Acid that created the Joker. The Acid left her horribly disfigured and turned her to The Jokers Daughter Possible Origin Early Life She was born as Jemima Valeska and spent most of her Childhood with her Single Mother, The Jokers Daughter claims that her mother told her that her Biological father was actually the Man who would become the Joker. Befor her transformation She feared of becoming like the Joker. At the age of 14, her Mother married a Corrupt politician who sexually molested Jemima. Abuse at Behavioral Modification Centre and Boot Camp Her father send transporters to kidnap her in her room at night and send her to an Abusive boehavioral modification centre in Mexico which is run by a Mormon Corporation in Utah, This schools is based on the now closed WWASP School Casa By the Sea where Children were sent there by their parents because of various issues like Drug Problems and dissobediece etc. The School Operated at a level system where you graduated at Level. The School had a strict set of rules like no looking out of line, looking at the window, and speaking without putting your handout, It was difficult for her to abide by the rules due to her aspergers and preexisting conditions their and she remained at Level and was forced to Spend most of her time in Worksheet and Sitting Down Staring at a Wall. She was then sent to a boot camp that was also in Mexico which was far more abusive for 6 months where she was raped, Locked in a Dog cage in Burning Sun,Starved and ended up with a Pernament Back Injury. this Boot camp is based on a real life Boot Camp that was also run by WWASP. she was there for a few months until she was sent back to the School. where she stayed until she was 18 when she got out with an exit plan and sent to a place far from her parents without an ID or documents banned from seeing her mother again who were brainwashed by the Corporation. Birth of the Jokers Daughter When she left the school, she was taken to Gotham City where she was left homelass without an ID or passport and unable to contact her parents and unable it find a job. Desparate to get money to move back to her parents, she agrees guide two female criminals with the Red Hood Disguise to a chemical company so they could rob the playing card company next door. During the planning she finds out that her family died in a mass shooting caused by a man who also attended the Mecxican Boarding school. Grief Stricken, Jemima tries to withdraw from the plan but the criminals strong arm her to keep to the commitment. At the plant the criminals make her don a Red Mask with a cape which they uses this disguise on her to make her look like the master mind and to divert attention away from themsevles. Once inside they encounter security personnel who kill the two criminals, terrified Jemima attempts to run away from them, as she ran through a bridge, her pernament back injury causes her to trip into a vat of chemicals and swept to a pipe leading outside. Once outside, she discovers how the chemicals, disfigured her leaving her with little hair on her head and her face horribly scarred with her head bloated and face bleached and filled with chemical burns giving her a disfigured clown like appearence. Realising the Nightmare she has become, compounded with the loss of her mother and the abuse and neglect she experienced at the Boot Camp and School, Drives her Insane, causing her to break out into a Hysterical Laughter and results the Birth of the Jokers Daughter.Category:Titansverse Category:Villains